What if?
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Can't think of a summary for this one. Disclaimer inside.


-1**_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter he and the characters belong to JK. Rowling. Don't own the song, it belongs to Kate Winslet._**

**Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away  
In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change **

It had been three years since the war had ended, Voldemort defeated, The whole Wizarding world rejoiced. But just a mere six months ago, twenty year old Harry Potter had died of cancer on the brain. No-one knew he was ill, not even himself. The one person who knew him better than Dumbledore, Hermione, had know something was wrong, but she could not point out what.

**Well I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind **

Here she now stood, in the fields of Godric's Hollow, beside her best friend's grave, her crush for many years had left her.

**What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time   
But I guess we'll never know  
**

_Maybe things would have been different if I had told him I loved him. _She thought sadly. "Why did you leave, Harry. Why?" she whispered to the black, shiny marble gravestone, as if hoping it would talk back to her. The gravestone read:

Harold James Potter,

31st July 1980- 19th September 2000

Beloved friend, son, nephew and consoler.

The-Boy-Who-Lived and defeater of the Dark Lord.

Died of brain cancer and now rests in the peace of the heavens with his parents, headmaster and Godfather.

**Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heart-ache  
Anyone can lose their way  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change **  
The night Harry died, Hermione & Ron refused to believe it. They both thought that he would just bounce back and say 'Ha, fooled you. You all thought I died.'

But it never happened.

**Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side?**

"You promised us all forever, Harry." she weakly told he grave. "I love you …"

**What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time   
But I guess we'll never know  
**

She had contemplated using the Time Turner to bring him back, then her dreams and hopes crashed before her as she remembered… There was no set-in-stone cure for a cancer too far gone.

**If only we could turn the hands of time  
If I could take you back would you still be mine  
**

The Wizarding world got wind of their saviour's sudden death. To them all, it was a great loss. Even in the Muggle World, where very few people knew him. His aunt Petunia, Aunt Marge, Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley were also grief-stricken, no matter how much they hated him.

**'Cos I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind  
**

"Harry, I'll be with you soon." Hermione whispered. Ron walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"He loves you, you know." he told her.

"Why did he leave then?" Hermione whispered again, tears running endlessly down her thin, pale face.

**What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know   
What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
We'll never know**

Three days later, Hermione was found dead in her bed. The Muggle doctors and the St. Mungo's healers felt she had died of a broken heart and her grief had finally overcome her within six months. Next to her red, satin sheeted bed, lay a letter on the mahogany bedside table.

It read:

_I don't fear death. I know my time's near and I'm neither happy, nor scared or sad. Just emotionless. I don't know why, for once, this walking dictionary/encyclopaedia/bookworm does not have an answer. Ronald, f you read this, look after Ginny, she needs help with Harry's baby now more than ever. Please. Don't disown her anymore. And as my final, death request, I want to be near Harry. _

_All my love,_

_Hermione Jane Granger._


End file.
